Electronic gaming machines, including slot machines, come in a variety of implementations with a host of different qualities, characteristics and game play. Clearly, not every player is attracted to every game, and particular players have preferences for particular types of games. As a result, players tend to return time and again to their favorites. Gauging the overall relative popularity of any particular game is fairly straightforward. The metrics of time or money spent are collected electronically and allow for a simple calculation of a machine or a game's popularity.
However, the overall popularity of a game does not tell a particular player whether or not he or she will enjoy that game. Players are often attracted to a limited set of games and while players' tastes in games tend to be as varied as the individual players themselves, an individual player is attracted to games that reflect his or her own gaming preferences and styles.
People with similar tastes in games can be expected to be attracted to a similar set of games. One would expect that two players who both enjoyed the same specific game or, more preferably, games might share a similar preference for other games similar to those games they have in common. What is needed is a mechanism for matching a player's preferences to other games that can then be recommended to the player and allow the system or casino partners to promote the games to the players.